gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Defender Gundam Force Locations
List of locations in Superior Defender Gundam Force. Earth * Neotopia - A large city located on Earth, it is a portamanteau of the word Neo (a prefix meaning new) and utopia, a term used to define a perfect society. The cityis the main setting of the first half of the series * Blanc Base - The formal name of the base belonging to the Super Dimensional Guard, it is suspended by a cable with an orbiting platform in space, and is located above Neotopia. * Lab C - Bell Wood's lab and location of his Dimensional Transport Device. Soladiorama The name of the planet where Lacroa, Ark, and the Dark Axis is located. It is located in another dimension. It's name was first mentioned by Zero in episode 28, and then further explained by the Zako Zako Hour of episode 31. Unlike Earth it has two moons. Lacroa The kingdom where Zero hails from. It is a land of magic, humans, and Knight Gundams. Two years before the series began it was petrified by the Dark Axis. * Sacred Tree - A tree located in Lacroa that is the birthplace of the Sacred Beasts. * Dark Hole '''- A cavern where the power of magic doesn't work, but the power of spirit can. * '''Garden of Wisdom - A sacred place where the royal family of Lacroa sealed away the knowledge of the spirits. It is located in one of several giant footprints made by some large beast. Ark The country where Bakunetsumaru hails from. It is a land of Musha Gundams, but has no humans. It is currently in the middle of a civil war when the series begins. * Tenchijo Castle - Originally the castle of Britainmaru, it was captured by the combined forces of Kibaomaru and the Dark Axis in a battle that destroyed 28 Big Zams and left a 29th one damaged but still semi-functional. Each tower has a different weapon, such as a huge mace, hammer, spinning blades, a claw-like crane and various cannons everywhere. It also has tank treads on the bottom, granting the Castle mobility. After the final battle with the Dark Axis, Britainmaru reclaimed it. Its design is reminiscent of the original White Base. * Mt. Anaheim - A large mountain in Ark, similar in appearance to Mt. Fuji. It is the location for the camp Britainmaru's army as well as the location of the Daishinshou's sword Dairyogokugiken. Dark Axis The Dark Axis is a giant purple metallic ball that has three horns in it floating in the air. The fortress is commonly located in most of the series in a barren, volcanic region. The fortress itself is capable of transporting itself. It is suggested in the Zako Zako Hour that the fortress is larger than the planet Soladiorama, but this is never explain upon. *'General Zeong's Chamber '- The room where General Zeong resides. It is filled with melting pits which are surrounded by large piles of discarded armor and weapons. This is where the Dark Axis leadership has its meetings. The Minov Sea The name given to the area that exists between the dimensions that separates Earth from Lacroa and Ark. Category:SD Gundam Force